Familiar Worn Out Faces
by Bilbo-sama
Summary: [Ni No Kuni 2, canon x au, spoiler warning applied] Doloran follows through on his threat and so Roland finds himself in a world where no one trusts him. Understandable. He almost ended it after all.
1. Chapter 1

So last year for my birthday I got a version of the nnk2 art book, saw some of the character concept art, and got some writing ideas. It's taken me months to get this going.

(Apparently there's a few versions of the art book floating around. One of them has concept art of Doloran that makes him look like a rejected Dragon Quest villain. Alas, this was not in the version I got oof)

Anyway, this fic starts before Doloran's boss fight in chapter 9 and detours from there. So there is end game spoilers abound in here. The Horned One's dialogue this time around is not in Zalgo font but it is in **[BOLD CAPSLOCK]**. If anyone knows of a creepy looking font compatible with fanfiction sites but wont apparently break screen readers, please let me know.

And to be honest, I have another plot bunny floating around where Roland is sent to nnk1 instead. I'm very tempted in writing that one as well so if that shows up, it means I gave in.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ni No Kuni 2. NNK2 belongs to Level-5 and Bandai Namco. This work is only permitted to be hosted on fanfiction dot net (under the username bilbo-sama), archive of our own (bilbosama), tumblr (bilbosama), and dreamwidth (bilbosama). If this work appears on sites or apps I did not list above, it has been done so without my permission.

Now on to the show!

* * *

Familiar faces

By Bilbo-sama

CHAPTER 1

* * *

"...Besides, if I can't kill you," Roland realized as he stubbornly pushed past the pain of having the Horned One's attention and power focusing on him, "you can't kill me either, right? If I die, you die."

He sensed the Horned One's agreement before Doloran had time to smile. The man sharing his face chuckled before he raised an arm as if he was about to cast magic.

"Very true! Which is why, if you don't join me, I must banish you instead to a dimension where you will no longer be a danger to either of us."

"And I wont be joining you," retorted Roland. Doloran for a moment had a betrayed look on his unhealthily gray face before it turned into a smirk.

"Of course you wont. However..."

A dark light shot out of Doloran's hand and Roland braced himself. The magic enveloped him but it didn't harm him. For an eternity or for mere moments, he was weightless and couldn't see anything beyond the purple and black clouds that whooshed loudly around him.

When the darkness at last cleared away, Roland lowered his arms upon hearing the sound of birds chirping. To his great confusion he found himself in the Heartlands. In the distance was the kingdom of Evermore.

His heart filled with dread as he walked towards the suddenly much larger kingdom. He wanted to hope that Doloran merely put him under a spell to distract him. That the man didn't just follow through on his threat to send him to another world to prevent either of them harming the other.

"You there!" shouted a mousekind guard as Roland approached the gates to the city, "State your purpose!"

Well, that certainly confirmed where he is now. Damn it.

"I am Roland Crane," announced Roland calmly despite the despair he was feeling, "Chief Consul of, er, another Evermore."

"…Another Evermore," parroted the guard's partner, who resembled a pigeon, in disbelief. Roland stared back at the guard, wondering what else is different in this world.

"What kind of half-assed trickery is this?" hissed the mouse, "You expect us to believe that?"

"It was worth a try," said Roland as he shrugged helplessly.

"It was barely anything," scolded the pigeon, "if I was going to impersonate someone, I would at least do my research and not combine two identities together. Who would think that claiming to be the Horned One's summoner and the missing Chief Consul at the same time is a good idea?"

"Perhaps it is that blasted summoner," added the mouse, "trying to trick us into letting him into the castle!"

"Actually, I'm looking for a mage," interrupted Roland, "and last I checked, all the more talented wizards are in Evermore."

"You are a mage!" growled the mouse.

"No I'm not!" argued Roland, "I've only mastered three battle spells! I - argh!" He doubled over as the familiar presence of the Horned One seemed to press down on his skull. He faintly heard shouts from the guards but he couldn't make out their words. The avalanche that was the Horned One's triumphant laugh wouldn't allow it.

**[THERE YOU ARE]**, rumbled the Horned One, causing Roland to clamp his hands against his head in a futile attempt to protect himself**, [DOLORAN MAY HAVE YOU SENT AWAY BUT YOU CAN NOT HIDE FROM ME FOREVER.]**

And so ends the quietest two hours he managed to have in the past month. Damn it.

"Leave me alone," Roland gasped.

**[AND LEAVE YOU TO THE MERCY OF THIS UNKNOWN WORLD?]**

"Yes! Now go away!"

**[AS YOU WISH, MY OTHER KING. BUT KNOW THIS: ONCE I AM FREE, THERE IS NOTHING THAT CAN STOP ME FROM FINDING YOU. IT'S NOT JUST DOLORAN WHO NEEDS ME.]**

And then it felt like the Horned One released its grip on his very being as it retreated, leaving him feeling exhausted and disoriented

Which was why he didn't duck away in time to avoid one of the guards smacking a shield against the back of his head. Everything went dark and the remaining pain blessedly vanished.

* * *

Edit 3/10/2020: Extended this first chapter with source dialogue to show where in the confrontation scene Doloran demonstrates how serious he is about his banishment threat


	2. Chapter 2

If Roland seems a bit ooc, its because he's been subject to whatever it is the Horned One has been doing to him for like a month. And then he's thrown to a strange new place where things are not quite like he's used to. He's a bit stressed out.

* * *

Familiar Worn Out Faces

By Bilbo-sama

Chapter 2

* * *

As Roland stirred, he heard voices arguing near by.

"What do ye mean ain't him?!" someone who sounded familiar shouted. The pain in his head refused to let him think over where he heard it before. "He looks just like him!"

"Indeed," agreed a more familiar voice that registered faster in his sore mind. _Leander_. "However, I can detect very little magical essence outside of the Horned One's Kingsbond. Given how _he_ reacted while the Horned One was active in this world, it's most likely this one isn't faring well either."

_No shit,_ thought Roland before groaning from the growing headache. He could still sense the Horned One's presence in the back of his mind despite its promise earlier to leave him alone. It (_she_ some part of him corrected but went ultimately ignored) seemed more interested in observing.

"Ah, you're waking up," noted Leander unhelpfully.

"Anyone could see that," said the other voice. Roland imagined the owner rolling their eyes at this. Meanwhile, Roland took a deep breath before opening his own.

The pain blurred his vision but he could see long dark shapes blocking the view of the two figures in front of him. _Bars_, a more alert part of his mind supplied. A dungeon.

_At least it's not their equivalent of Cloudcoil Canyon_, Roland thought darkly before repressing a shudder as the Horned One gave in to its curiosity and retrieved a memory of the place before he could object.

"How are you?" asked Leander as a greeting.

"Ow," supplied Roland.

Leander made a 'hmm' sort of noise before a green light erupted over Roland's head. The pain cleared and his vision returned to normal. Roland then registered the cold stone beneath him and against his back. Ah. At least whoever brought him in here was kind enough to leave him in a dignified position.

Roland's blinked as he watched Leander lower the wand while the room returned to dim lighting. "Since when did you know healing magic?" he asked.

"Every magically inclined person learns Healing Touch in their first year of study," said Leander before he tilted his head, "I thought you knew that."

Roland shook his head in confusion, "No? We've been relying on Soreaway, Higgledies, and Bracken's drones." He wished he payed more attention to Bracken's explanations on how she had drones that could heal.

"Fascinating," stated Leander while someone close by asked, "What are Higgledies?"

"Personifications of the elements and other natural phenomena," recited Roland after hearing the lecture so many times from people encountering Auntie Martha, "You don't have them in this world?"

"We do not," replied Leander.

Leander's companion, who was leaning against a wall, growled, "Leander, why are ye humorin' him? It's obvious the swab is tryin' to pull tricks on us to get out of here."

"Well, Batu," Leander began before raising an eyebrow at Roland's confused expression as the prisoner quickly glanced at the third person in the room, "if he really was a sorcerer, he would've gotten away by now. I don't suppose you know how to cast Zoom?"

"_Zoom?_" was the prisoner's incredulous reply before he groaned as he mentally felt the impression of the Horned One leaning forward in interest, "it's been pretty damn obvious to me that I'm not where I am supposed to be ever since I got here. So can you please get your version of Doloran so he can send me back?"

Leander quickly held up a hand to stay Batu who had pushed himself away from the wall and started to furiously stomp over to Roland, "I'm afraid I can not do that, Roland the Arcane. Doloran Crane returned to his world a month ago."

Roland blinked before he let out a more tired sigh, "Of course there would be worlds with that premise. I don't suppose this is all an illusion I've been put under?"

"I'm afraid this is not an illusion," corrected Leander.

"That's what an illusion would say," Roland pointed out. The Horned One let out an amused snort.

"Leave him, Leander," decided Batu (who, the more Roland thought about it, sounded...younger somehow), "it's clear the swab isn't goin' to give up playin' with our heads."

Leander sighed, "Perhaps we should continue this another time." He motioned to Batu as he headed to the entrance of the dungeon. The other man reluctantly followed.

"At least you act like a Batu," they both heard Roland say.

* * *

Zoom is the travel spell from the Dragon Quest series. This is not the only spell change I have in store.

Chapter three will appear as soon as I am five chapters along so this may take awhile.


	3. Chapter 3

This went through a couple of rewrites and chapter merging. Writer's block keeps kicking my butt and I just finally found a version I like. If I post this now, I can finally move on orz

* * *

Familiar Worn Out Faces

By Bilbo-sama

Chapter 3

* * *

Roland was left alone for a few days after that. The only way he could keep track of time passing was guards delivering his food. They weren't inclined to talk to him. Strangely, the Horned One's psychic presence also dimmed to the point he couldn't really tell if it was actually there or not.

He started to wonder if the Horned One was ignoring him on purpose. To make him desperate for its companionship. For its power.

There had to be a catch in accepting its assistance and Roland knew it would only benefit the monster more than him.

Roland was so deep in his own thoughts, he didn't realize anyone was standing outside of his cell when a young woman's voice suddenly grumbled, "Blimey! How does anyone expect to see clearly in here?"

"Atmosphere," supplied Roland once his nerves calmed, "can't have a castle without a gloomy dungeon."

"You've been in Dell too, huh? Boss said the same thing," the speaker's voice got quieter as she moved away from his cell (how is she moving so silently?). For a moment, all was silent before Roland caught the sound of her voice saying 'Agi' before fire started to crackle and the dungeon surroundings became brighter.

As consequence, Roland was able to watch Tani's cape flutter as she quietly moved to the torches opposite of Roland's cell repeating the word to this world's fire spell (why does this spell need a fancy word when 'fireball' works just as well?) to brighten the dungeon to a less ominous lighting.

Once the last of the torches was lit with fire magic, Tani stepped back into view, "There we go. Better?"

"As much as it can get in a dungeon," shrugged Roland before he commented, "Huh. You're taller."

"Thanks?" Tani replied in confusion before shaking her head, "Batu did warn me you'll try to mess with people's heads with this other world stuff."

"And what if I am from another world?" challenged Roland.

Tani shrugged, "then you're pretty stuck until somebody with more brains about this sort of thing shows up. Which...is supposed to be you."

"Unfortunately, I do not have my counterpart's nor my...soul mate's aptitude in magic." Which was incredibly unfair. You'd think a lot more would spill over onto himself. Why isn't the crazy sorcerer he's bonded to sharing more of his power?

"Yeah, that is weird. Being soul mates with a wizard should have given you more magic privileges or something," mused Tani, echoing Roland's thoughts out loud.

"Tani," called Batu as he approached, "get away from the swab. He's tryin' to mess with yer head until ye agree to help him escape."

"He's not exactly trying very hard," replied Tani, "it's like he doesn't want out."

"If I get out," sighed Roland, "then I have to deal with whatever else is different in this world compared to my own."

"See, brother? He's -" she frowned as she noticed the prisoner's gobsmacked expression, "What?"

"You're _siblings?_" Roland said incredulously. His surprise became greater as Batu got closer to the prisoner and the light of the torches revealed that the pirate chief was around Roland's apparent age. He had yet to grow the bushy mustache the Batu Roland knew of had done. It was off putting.

"We better not be lovers in yer head," growled Batu.

"Gods, no," Roland was disgusted at the suggestion, "Tani's your eleven year old daughter!"

Both sky pirates stared at him before looking at each other. Doubt and disbelief were clear on their faces.

"The Batu I know is around my age," Roland added.

Tani snorted, "What, incredibly old?"

"Forty eight isn't that old," protested Roland. His original job was just incredibly stressful and nobody gets out it without looking they aged a few decades.

"Whatever keeps up your self esteem old man," teased Tani.

"I might be a dad in yer head," Batu shook his head, "but I really don't feel ready to be one."

"I've seen what Batu's like when we were kids," Tani shook her head, "What was Boss thinking, letting him raise one without knocking some more sense into him?"

"So I'm guessing Batu isn't the Chief?" asked Roland cautiously.

"...I slightly like you a bit more," decided Batu as Tani rolled her eyes.

"Alright...then who is your chief?" Roland braced himself for what may come next.

"Mighty Martha," Tani revealed in a proud tone.

* * *

Alright so, I know this is pretty short but this is like my third attempt and the previous one was mashing two chapters together but it had a 'well that escalated quickly' vibe. And idk, it felt like we're rushing to the end too soon.

Batu in this AU is a couple of years older than Tani and were raised together as siblings. They see each other as brother and sister and nothing more.

Batu's appearance is based on a younger concept version of himself. He does have facial markings but in the torch light its hard to see him so Roland just sees a Batu with no mustache and its weirding him out a bit. There is also concept art of a Batu who doesn't even resemble the finalized version but the point of this AU is to weird Roland out a bit so pirate it is.

Tani's concept art is basically 'Esther with red hair' and since Al-Mamoon doesn't exist in nnk2 and sky pirates are dressed more warmly, she's not wearing that admittedly regal looking version of Esther's outfit. Instead, she's wearing her canon outfit (lengthened to fit a 16 year old version of herself) with some leggings for some added warmth against air currents.

Agi is the line of fire spells from Shin Megami Tensei and Persona.

Next chapter will hopefully be more cooperative.


	4. Chapter 4

This was originally meant to end in a cliffhanger but the rewrite said no.

* * *

Familiar Worn Out Faces

By Bilbo-sama

Chapter 4

* * *

The prisoner's great confusion was not the reaction they expected.

"Martha?" Roland parroted back, "As in Minister of Sprite Craft Martha? Auntie Martha?"

"Probably," shrugged Tani, "does she do that harmless little old lady laugh? Like...'hwee-hee-huu'?"

That...kind of sounded like the Martha Roland knew. "She's...she's your chief?"

"Then who was chief before me?" asked Batu skeptically.

"I don't know," admitted Roland, "it never occurred to me to ask him."

"Well...anyway," said Tani as Batu 'hmph'ed in response, "Mighty Martha has been our chief for like forty years after beating up the previous boss when the coward sided with the Wyverns. It's really weird to think that there's a place where she isn't. What is she doing if she's not one of us?"

"Evan and I met her in the outskirts of Ding Dong Dell's borders a couple of days after King Mausinger's coup," Roland explained. He noted how Tani mouthed 'Mausinger' with a confused look on her face. "She was being attacked by a Wyvern and we rushed in to help her."

"Why would one of those blasted things go so far out of the Canyon?" Batu pointed out.

Roland frowned, "I don't know." It was rather odd that a Wyvern went outside of its nest's territory just to terrorize a woman in her 60s whose only back up was a horde of young Higgledies. Compared to the larger ones in the nest, it may have been a young creature trying to make a name for itself by going beyond the group territory. And perhaps, a coincidence.

But then again, Minister Martha's vaguely Dellian accent did become more pirate-y whenever she yelled at sky pirates...

He mentally shook that thought away. He could always ask her about it when he gets back.

"We defeated it with help of her Higgledy charges and in return she let us rest for a few hours before we continued on. The King's Cradle was beyond Cloudcoil Canyon so she warned us to avoid the locals as much as we can," Roland continued.

Tani tilted her head, "And what are Higgledies exactly?"

"Spirit things apparently," replied Batu, "this swab mentioned them a few days ago. Still stickin' to yer story as much as ye can, eh?"

"It's what happened where I came from," sighed Roland as he felt a headache building. "Did Evan talk his way out of certain death too?"

"What do you mean?" said Tani, "Boss was going to let him live and only spared Doloran because Alice asked her to."

She remembered how Evan was terrified for the life of a man he only knew for a week. For a man who was almost scared over everything they came across for weeks until Goldpaw. For a man who never touched a weapon until the coup.

"Please! Don't kill him!" Evan had pleaded, his ears flat against his head as a middle-aged pirate positioned herself behind the captive and waited on her chief's word, "He's my only friend left in this world!"

Doloran, who was on his knees and his arms shackled behind him, looked as though he wanted to reassure the future king. However, he was too reluctant to speak in case it brought unwanted consequences to him faster.

Fortunately for the young man's continued existence, Evan fulfilled his promise to rescue Mighty Martha's granddaughter who was captured by Wyverns. But it took a long time afterwards for Doloran to go near the village or the canyon again.

"We were both slated for execution until Evan promised we'd rescue Tani and succeeded," Roland explained and noted Tani's shocked face, "I don't blame Batu. He was looking out for the safety of his village and if word got to Ding Dong Dell that the king Mausinger overthrew was still alive and living in the canyon..."

"Aye," nodded the younger Batu, "the lot would just swarm us and the blasted Wyverns would pick off survivors. And beyond the canyon is just Tyran's lot and more monsters than two people can handle."

He then scoffed, "Yer tall tale is gettin' better."

Roland sighed, "I assure you its the truth."

"And ye expect us to believe that, ye cur?!" Batu's fists clenched against his sides as if he was restraining himself.

"Brother," Tani said in a warning tone.

The young man gave the prisoner an intense glare before he turned his back at him.

"Let him rot until he gives up the charade, Tani," he growled before he headed towards the dungeon entrance.

The dungeon door slammed and Tani paced around with her arms crossed.

Finally she said quietly, "We lost a lot of good men to the Horned One when we stormed Nazcaa. People we grew up with."

"I'm sorry," Roland awkwardly offered.

"I really hope you are from another world, like _him_. Otherwise...this is just cruel." She snapped her fingers and one by one the torches went out as she headed to the entrance.

The last one went out as she exited, leaving him in the dark once more.

* * *

Bracken was also meant to show up but Batu decided this chapter was done.


	5. Chapter 5

I think I know where I am going with this but I'm not really sure. This is what I get for my mental plot outline being just 'step 1: wtf are you people; step 2: [404 plot not found]; step 3: profit'

Also a heads up: the first chapter got rewritten a bit. Nothing major, don't worry.

* * *

Familiar Worn Out Faces

By Bilbo-sama

Chapter 5

* * *

"Roland!"

"Please, wake up!"

"Fight it!"

Roland was confused. Who are these voices and why do they sound familiar? Why do they want him to wake up? Isn't he awake?

Actually, it seems dark in here.

Oh. His eyes are closed. That's right. No wonder he couldn't see or why the voices are worried.

Information started to trickle through as he stirred and opened his eyes. His name is Roland Crane, former President of Eagalia, currently Chief Consul to Evermore...

Actually, why is he face down on the ground? Seems an odd place for a nap.

"Excellent, you're coming back to us," said another voice who must've spotted the movement. It belonged to whoever was wearing long white socks and buckled shoes...

"About flippin' time, mun!" a pair of yellow feet entered his field of vision before he could remember who that was, "I want the past six minutes back!"

"Not...days?" Roland managed from his spot on the floor. Legs...arms...he should probably try to use one of those.

The owner of the odd yellow feet bent down and a spiky yellow face wearing a red one-sie frowned at him.

"Focus, Rolly boy!" it said, "We got a maniac to take down!"

Somewhere nearby a deep voice, which seemed to resonate with something in Roland, replied in an offended tone, "I am not a maniac!"

"Yeah, sure, old man," scoffed a woman's voice. "Whatever you say, Doloran."

_Doloran._

That's right, they were confronting Doloran...and he had...done something to him. The sorcerer said he'd banish Roland but did he actually do that?

Roland accepted a purple sleeved hand that then helped him stand up. He looked around. He was in a shrine like room. Ornate statues of snakes with their opened jaws holding unnatural flames lined the walls. The north side had stairs that led to a platform containing some sort of altar. There was a strange circle lined with symbols on the floor. It was glowing a few...minutes ago.

He was surrounded by a blond haired boy with cat ears that were flattening against his head as a sign of worry, a red haired girl close to the boy's age with a a raggedy blue-spotted white cape, a man whose glasses were framed by greenish blond hair dressed in a purple coat, a pink haired woman with goggles on her head, and a thuggish man who made Roland sigh in relief as their names returned to him.

"Oh thank goodness you still have that mustache, Batu."

"Are you alright?" asked Evan before he and most of the others looked at Batu, who reached up to touch his own facial hair.

"What kind of spell did that idiot ('I am right here!') put you under?" said the woman (_Bracken_).

"What is so scary about Boss with no mustache?" the girl, no, _Tani_, muttered mostly to herself.

"I was...somewhere else," Roland had no idea where to start but he had to try, "A world where _I_ was the villain of the story..."

"And let me guess," Tani rolled her eyes, "and Doloran was in your place? Did you get to see him?"

"I was told that he vanished a month ago," Roland supplied unhelpfully as he turned to look at the Doloran of this world. The one he is linked to.

"About time you rejoin us, Roland," intoned Doloran, his eyes glowing a dull red unnaturally (and somehow he knew the man's eyes weren't originally that color or that lifeless. That it was a result of relying too heavily on a power that is too wild to handle at times...). He crossed his arms in a rather familiar manner.

"What the hell was that about?" demanded Roland.

"A glimpse into other perspectives," replied Doloran vaguely.

Roland paused. Something about that statement didn't feel right. A snort from Lofty made him look down to see the little Kingmaker and Leander examining a particular rune on the floor. One that was shining differently than the pattern it was surrounded by.

"If I may be so bold," said Leander, "but whatever false vision you put Roland under may have derailed whatever plot to bring him to your side."

"Are you sure?" smiled Doloran rather smugly, "Tell us, Roland, what are your thoughts?"

"I..." Roland paused as he thought it over. The Horned One's presence was still there but it seemed more content to watch. It also felt like the Horned One had its (_her_) attention elsewhere as well. Towards some sort of link he can sense. Does that lead to Doloran?

...No, he can prod that later. Right now he was going to take advantage of the fact that he can think clearly for the first time in days.

Allegoria was Doloran's kingdom before it vanished about two thousand years ago. Destroyed in an instant, leaving just Doloran as its sole survivor. Like...how a decent chunk of Eagalia had been lost instantly once that missile landed...

"I think I get it now," Roland said slowly as it all came to him.

"Oh?" prompted Doloran, "Please. Enlighten us."

"Allegoria was destroyed. And so was Eagalia," Roland started, "I...I suppose we are the same."

"You suppose?" interrupted Doloran with an amused raised eyebrow. His smile was one that meant he knows what Roland was saying despite the show of denial.

"We are two kings with no kingdoms left to rule," Roland continued. Part of him noted how awkward that sounded but there was no point stopping now. (Was there?) "So we were given a chance - one last chance - to save our homes."

_And we can do it._ The words almost spouted from his lips unbidden but he caught himself.

No. He had made his choice long ago. He promised to stay. He had grieved. It had hurt but he had moved on.

**[DID YOU?]** asked the Horned One as Roland saw purple creep into his vision.

_Yes,_ he thought back to it as he blinked rapidly to try to clear his vision,_ I did_.

_We just have to work together. _Why would he do that? That...that's not he wants. _Stop it!_

They were trying to influence him into joining them, he realized.

The Horned One and Doloran were working together. Or rather, the Horned One was pulling the strings. The promise of Allegoria returned as it once was when the world moved on and changed...That was the Horned One's doing, wasn't it?

Doloran was linked to the mad Kingmaker for at least two thousand years. He had no reason to distrust it. But surely he would have noticed the effect his Kingmaker had done to him.

Or maybe he couldn't.

Roland's mind became clearer and he was suddenly more aware of the odd link as it thrummed in apparent agreement with him.

"But don't you see?" Roland pushed through some sort of mental barrier and the purple vanished. The Horned One retreated but to where he didn't know. Doloran meanwhile seemed taken aback by this. Good. Let him know he can fight back against the Horned One. That Doloran doesn't have to give in. "The Allegoria the Horned One has given you is not the real Allegoria you once ruled. I'm going to make you see. I'm going to defeat the Horned One and show you who you really are!"

"...Who I really am?" was Doloran's confused reply. Roland winced. Yeah, that could've gone better.

"You think you know me?" Doloran growled as his hands clenched in rage. "You..." Roland had a feeling that was the wrong thing to say.

"You know nothing!" shouted Doloran. And it was true. Roland barely knows anything about his soul mate. He only found about their connection like ten minutes _(days?)_ ago.

"Enlighten me," Roland challenged.

The sorcerer raised a fist and it became shrouded in dark magic as his red eyes glowed. The magic swelled before Doloran swept the magic away with a force of wind as a show of power towards his foes. Roland braced himself once more -

He woke up in his cell in the other Evermore's dungeon.

* * *

Eagalia is the name I'm giving for Roland's country because 1) I used it before and 2) why not


	6. Chapter 6

Another short chapter.

*grins evilly*

* * *

Familiar Worn Out Faces

By Bilbo-sama

Chapter 6

* * *

Roland looked around wildly. Same brick walls. Same dim lighting. Same style of food plate that was dropped off while he was asleep. Same bars keeping him from escaping.

"Was it all a dream?" he said out loud.

It felt real. It looked real.

...Real or not, it didn't change the fact that he called himself a king in the context of Evan's world and perhaps in this world as well.

He wondered if this world's version of Doloran did the same as well.

(And perhaps he didn't have his version of the Horned One smirking with the knowledge it wasn't going to share. Ugh.)

"Oh ho!" said an unfamiliar voice, "Awake at last I see!"

Roland looked back at the cell's entrance and immediately felt like he shouldn't have done it. Facing him from the dungeon side of the bars was what appeared to be a rabbit-headed man in a suit.

"Or I could be still asleep," retorted Roland.

"To-may-to, to-mah-to," the rabbit shrugged nonchalantly, "either way you perceive yourself as existing in here, do you not?"

Roland sighed. He was not in the mood for this.

"Right," he cautiously sat up from his slumped position on the floor, "who are you supposed to be?"

The rabbit chuckled, "If you really were Roland The Arcane, you would have known who I am by now. I, my mysterious friend, am the Kingmaker of Evermore: Draigfawrlanlofft."

"Are...are you supposed to be Lofty?" Roland tilted his head in confusion, "You're too...tall and...rabbit-y."

"Oh ho!" the Kingmaker rubbed its oddly fuzzy yet human-like hands together, "So he got to fulfill his destiny as Kingmaker where you're from! How wonderful!"

"He didn't here?"

"Oh yes," confirmed Draigfawrlanlofft, "the leader of the fairy village made the decision to move everyone to a different plane of existence when Lofty was young so the lad never got the chance to gather enough courage to strike out on his own and see what damage to the world the Horned One has done. If he had stayed, he would have looked into how to become a Kingmaker and decided that the process and its consequences was worth it. So I was created to fulfill that role."

"By who?" asked Roland.

"That," the rabbit waved a finger, "is a secret. One that you might find out soon enough in your world if you don't share Dolly's uncertain fate."

"What happened to him?"

"His role was complete and so the ancient forgotten spell that brought him here wore off. So...he was sent back."

Roland froze. His counterpart returned to his world?

"He went back?" Roland's suddenly mouth felt dry. The Horned One seemed more interested in this conversation now.

The Kingmaker nodded, "Indeed, Mr. Not The Arcane -" "Roland Crane." "- Mr. Crane, oh my so similar, he returned knowing that his number may be up for real this time. Something about a speeding bus (whatever that is) but he was going to face it with the bravery and courage he gained from living here for a year."

"So he was not almost killed by a city destroying weapon that must've kicked off a war by now?" Roland shuddered at the memory and -

* * *

\- dodged out of the way as a whip of darkness lashed at the spot he once stood. Doloran twirled his snake-headed staff before attempting to smack Batu over the head with it. He was blocked by Evan who parried it away with his sword.

Batu nodded in thanks -

* * *

" - different?" And suddenly he was back in the dungeon again just as the rabbit finished speaking.

"What?" It happened again but he was awake this time. What did this mean?

"Something the matter?" asked Draigfawrlanlofft as the prisoner frantically looked around.

"I was..." Roland leaned back against the cell wall as he tried to process what he just saw. The Horned One chuckled at his plight.

"I was back _there_ for a moment," he tried.

"Oh?" prompted the other Evermore's Kingmaker.

"We were in the middle of battle against Doloran," Roland added.

"Hmm," said the Kingmaker, "you said you were somewhere else?"

"Yes. Did I vanish on you?"

"No," revealed the rabbit, "You hadn't left at all."

"What?" Roland quickly stood up and approached the bars, "What do you mean?"

"I meant what I said, Mr. Crane," shrugged Draigfawrlanlofft before it looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh dear," it sounded regretful as it tilted its head apologetically, "my King is calling for me. Sounds rather urgent. My apologies but I'll try to clear your confusion another time."

The Kingmaker was in place in one moment before it faded away and Roland was left to face his bewilderment in silence.

* * *

According to one or two books in Goldpaw's library, Draigfawrlanlofft is Lofty's full Kingmaker name.

However, this is not the same Conductor from the DLC. This is another version of him.

I hope I got his whimsical-ness right orz


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so, from now on, imagine this AU's Bracken being voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. It's the one random headcanon for her that has been consistent.

* * *

Familiar Worn Out Faces

By Bilbo-sama

Chapter 7

* * *

_Entry 4  
_

_I am now having hallucinations or visions about being back in my other (this?) world. So far its been a couple of flashes of a battle against Doloran. I'm not even sure if we are making any progress against him. The man is greatly skilled in magic and his staff surprisingly hits harder than it appears. The faint twinge in my side from last time has faded by now so presumably its just mental.  
_

_I have yet to meet this new world's Bracken, Evan, and my counterpart. I must expect that events have played out differently in Bracken and Evan's lives. And that perhaps they may be unrecognizable.  
_

* * *

Roland didn't know how long it took before he was visited again. It usually happened between meals which for all he knew could be hours or day.

And it was very boring in here.

His Leafbook Viewer was either not compatible with this world's network or Leafbook didn't exist. There was so many pictures one could take of their prison cell so Roland could only go through the photos he had taken during the course of his nearly-year long adventure.

He sighed and dismissed the tablet back into his arms band.

**[I CAN HELP YOU ESCAPE.]**

"No thanks," said Roland.

**[HOW LONG WILL IT TAKE BEFORE ISOLATION AND BOREDOM TAKE ITS TOLL?]**

...That was a good point. Damn.

"It's not isolating if you're talking to me," Roland retorted as he shook his head in an attempt to dismiss the Kingmaker.

* * *

The biggest waterspout he had ever seen formed into existence and spun towards Bracken's direction in a concerning speed.

All he can do is rush over to her side while shouting, "Look out -"

* * *

" - gah!" His warning cry became pained as he collided with the wall. He muttered a few curses as he rubbed his aching shoulder.

He focused into his arms band and managed to find a soreaway leaf. His supply had dwindled enough since the start of the storming of the island containing the Horned One. He can't afford to take more out, especially when he keeps switching between a battle and the cell.

"Well, that was dumb," commented a woman's voice. Roland flinched, startled by the sudden noise.

He turned to the source and somewhere during his brief moment of lost time, a tall woman with short chin length red hair wearing a yellow tank top with cargo pants made for heavy duty wear and boots smirked at him in amusement.

"I thought I was somewhere else for a moment," Roland explained.

"You didn't go anywhere," said the woman, her voice deeper than he remembered being.

"That's what the Kingmaker said when he was here, Bracken."

'Bracken' narrowed her eyes, "the others told me that you have no idea who they were at first. What's different for me?"

"Process of elimination," replied Roland calmly, "I haven't met the counterparts of the Bracken and King Evan I know of yet. Your accent doesn't sound upper-class Dellian and Lofty's counterpart mentioned a _King_ so you can't be Evan."

"I could be President of Macrostem for all you know."

_'That sounds terrible,'_ he refained from saying. "Then why are you here and not at _Broadleaf_?"

_'Why a leaf?'_ Bracken didn't say. "I could be visiting Zip to catch up and wondering how you managed to get down here and change clothes so fast when you're in the throne room!"

Roland's mind stuttered to a halt. "He's here?"

"Yeah, demanding something why nobody came for him sooner about this when we haven't heard or seen him since we kicked his ass a month ago. Probably busy seducing somebody before dumping them like he did with Leander," her face darkened at the thought. Her friend is still trying to get over that betrayal.

"He _what?_" The Leander he knew confessed that it took him years to confess his love to Nerea before the loop and the four pillars were put into effect. But he still seemed oblivious to the fact that some compliments he was given on his travels had a sexual implication to them. Or perhaps he did notice and ignored them. Roland had never asked Leander about it and instead was content to look on in amusement to see how far some interested parties would go before Roland, Batu, or Bracken had to intervene.

But the thought that somebody would hurt his friend's heart like that...That somewhere it actually happened...

"If it makes you feel any better," said Bracken gently as she noticed the prisoner's angry expression, "Leander did punch him in the face a few times during the fight against him. Guy is surprisingly strong despite being so squishy."

"It does actually," confirmed Roland. He -

* * *

\- raised his sword over his head and slammed it against the sphere containing Doloran. He wasn't sure what the sorcerer was planning to do in there but it probably wasn't good.

Roland heard the Horned One laugh tauntingly and he scowled.

After casting Pressure Drop in hopes the gravity spell would distract Doloran inside his sphere of time stalling, he raised his sword and slipped into his stance before lunging -

* * *

\- forward and yelped as he stumbled and landed on the ground. His sword clattered beside him.

Bracken paused in her tracks and looked down at Roland, "Something the matter, old man?"

"I...it happened again," Roland attempted to pick up his sword in order to return it to his arms band but he was having some difficulty.

"Why am I shackled?" he asked in confusion.

"Because we're going to speak with Evan," explained Bracken as she picked up the weapon and noted how the prisoner stared at her arm in contemplation before he shrugged.

"Well," Roland ventured as he carefully touched the sword's blade and willed it back into his arms band before looking around, "that sure explains why I'm out of my cell. How much did I miss? Last I remembered, we were talking about how Leander avenged himself."

"That was twenty minutes ago," Bracken pointed out.

"And I was busy trying not to die somewhere else."

Bracken looked back at the conversation they had and remembered how Roland suddenly became wooden and subdued. He didn't seem surprised (or any emotion, really) when she told him about the symbol...

"So...you're saying you missed the part where I said you also tried to seduce me and Trey into betraying Zip as your first tactic to get the Kingsbond?"

His speechless expression was a lot better than the flat face he had on the first time she explained what the Arcane had done.

"Not at the same time, mind you," Bracken added, "but he really should have waited for at least a few months for us to forget about him and perhaps did some research before trying Trey. Just because I like girls doesn't mean Trey prefers dudes. Especially ones who had hit on his friend a few hours before."

The prisoner now appeared to be cringing in secondhand embarrassment. Bracken chuckled at the sight.

"If it makes you feel any better, that part never happened," she confessed. "Instead, he cast some sort of mind-bending spell that made Zip forget every solution to making the reactor actually work."

"And so President Vector spent months obsessing over it, leading to everyone who worked on the project getting ill from overwork and his other duties to his nation becoming neglected to the point that everyone began protesting," guessed Roland.

"Yeah, and he didn't stop until I had to remind him why he founded Macrostem in the first place." She purposely adjusted a lock of her red hair with her half-metal arm.

"It was your leg where I'm from."

"Huh," Bracken looked down at her metal forearm, "weird."

"In-"

* * *

He was back in Allegoria and it was clear Doloran was flagging. His robes were torn and scorched. His snake-shaped headdress had been knocked off at some point. Roland can see a few patches of red here and there. The Horned One was not impressed by this and Roland knew it would be a matter of time before the beast pours its power into healing the king it was bonded to.

Roland had to act fast.

He ran to his soul mate and punched the man right in the face. He watched with satisfaction as Doloran made a startled noise as he toppled to the ground.

* * *

"We're here," announced Bracken, startling Roland. They were standing before a set of large doors that Roland recognized as the ones leading to the throne room.

His nose throbbed. He raised his still shackled hands to feel it and found it undamaged.

He should have known that the soul mate thing would do something like this.

"I'm ready as I can be," he said, noting that his voice sounded a bit off. A bit rougher. Older. It could be just his mind remembering the last time he broke his nose. He'll just have to look into this later.

The doors opened and Bracken led him into the throne room. Batu and and Tani were the only ones besides the man standing before the throne, his back facing the approaching newcomers, present. His head was covered in some sort of winged headdress.

Batu, now that he was in brighter lighting, appeared to be a decade or two younger and perhaps a few inches shorter. His brown furred cape was fastened by a group of linked medallions. Colorful markings covered his cheeks. He indeed had no mustache or any facial hair. It was still disconcerting like the first time Roland had noticed.

This world's Tani was like Roland was seeing a future version of the tiny eleven year old pirate girl. Her height stopped at her brother's chest. Her facial features were sharper, more mature. She had on either white stockings or leggings underneath her knee-length dress. Roland was not sure and would rather not stare too long, minding the consequences if he kept doing so.

Both of the pirates were quickly looking at him and at the figure up ahead. Batu scowled and muttered about tricks.

Roland looked around and frowned, "Where's Leander?"

"Something about consulting spell books," shrugged Tani. "He's missing out on this but I don't blame him."

"Ah, so it is true," said the Arcane up ahead. He removed his headdress and Roland saw, with a sudden dread of anticipation, that it was eagle shaped. "My alternate self is present in this world."

Roland the Arcane turned around and Roland Crane stared back in shock at a reflection of his original aged face.

* * *

Do you guys know how long I have been sitting on that cliffhanger? I am so happy that I managed to set that scene free.

So yes, AU Roland has been 48 for two thousand years. To be honest, I have not decided on aging AU Doloran up and maybe he doesn't need to be.

Originally, AU Roland's modus operandi for Kingsbond yoinking was going to be seducing someone close to the ruler and somehow convince them to pull a betrayal. But that's really unfair for Leander to be part of a temporary harem and I couldn't think of a lover for Goldpaw and Ding Dong Dell, so now we're down to just him with a broken heart. Long story short, Roland realized he was definitely having ~oh no the feelings~ and panicked for a year. Then after running off on the high of at last getting close to his goal, he engineered a situation where Leander publicly broke one of the Four Pillars, stole Nerea's Kingsbond, dramatically said that he faked his feelings the whole time, and got the heck out.

He's not going to get back together with Leander any time soon though. There's a high chance that he wrecked that up.

AU Bracken's backstory has been jumping around between 'Uncharted/Tomb Raider protagonist', actual president of AU Broadleaf, gender swapped to male, and Roland's once loyal minion. Treasure Hunter Bracken actually sounds amazing though but I'd rather read that AU than write it. If you want to take on that AU, _dooooo iiiiiit_.

Come back next time where we learn the other change to Leander's character and Evan finally makes an appearance.


	8. Chapter 8

Thinking of doing away with the 'using other games magic spells as this world's magic' plan. I'm probably going to end up with either spamming google translate Latin or, idk, using locations from the Professor Layton series as spell names or something.

* * *

Familiar Worn Out Faces

By Bilbo-sama

Chapter 8

* * *

"You..." Roland attempted.

"Me?" snarked back the Arcane.

"I hadn't seen that face for almost a year," Roland managed. "I had been aged down to twenty when I arrived in Ding Dong Dell."

The other man tilted his head, his face twitching towards confusion before he smoothed his features to look more neutral. How has his alternate self not noticed yet?

"I don't know what I expected," a guard commented, "but it wasn't this."

"Kind of disappointing, really," said Bracken.

"Was that always on his back?" asked Batu suddenly.

"What is?" Roland twisted around in attempts to see it. He only managed to see something shining.

"It could be a spell," guessed Tani.

"It's probably the one Doloran used to send me here," Roland sighed.

"Perhaps it is," said this world's Arcane as he circled around the otherworlder, "However, I have no knowledge of your world's system of magic so the rune is unfamiliar to me."

"Let me see," came Evan's voice from the throne and Roland automatically turned his back, facing the stares from a few of his colleagues' (_friends'_), before he realized what he was doing. He noted that the Arcane stepped aside.

"What does it look like?" asked Roland, even more curious.

Tani quickly summoned her lance and used it to trace the rune in the air. She started at her left shin and moved the lance point to the upper right diagonally. She continued by moving horizontally to the left before going diagonally to the lower right to her right leg. She readjusted her grip and repeated the movements again for the second time.

"There was two," she explained.

Roland blinked as he mentally repeated the movements in his head. It...seemed...familiar somehow but he never saw it before. He then realized that Doloran knows what it is but most likely wont share if Roland managed to ask him somehow.

**[THAT'S OLD MAGIC. OLDER THAN ALLEGORIA ITSELF. YOU DON'T HAVE MY PERMISSION TO KNOW IT.]**

_How come?_ Roland asked, curious.

**[YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW ABOUT IT.]**

_I do when it affects me._

**[YOU'LL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH.]**

Roland grumbled in annoyance. The Horned One retreated and Roland suddenly realized that he was awkwardly clutching at the top of his head as purple cleared away from his vision along with the familiar pain.

Everyone in the throne room had surrounded him, their weapons ready to strike. Draigfawrlanloff, who Roland could've sworn wasn't by his counterpart's side or in the room before, glowed faintly. Roland vaguely wondered if the rabbit-headed Kingmaker's true form was a dragon like Lofty or a giant rabbit.

He then spotted a light brown furred grimalkin with dark blond hair on his head dressed in Evan's clothes holding a familiar sword. This world's Evan's tail swished in caution. Somehow Roland could not find the energy to be surprised. Why not, he supposed.

"Please stop talking to the Horned One," Bracken requested, slowly moving her finger away from her gun's trigger.

"I...Was I speaking out loud?" Roland turned to the Arcane, who carefully lowered his eagle-headed staff. The three jewels in the center of the head piece gleamed with power that was waiting to be used.

"You spoke in a language similar to Allegorian," the Arcane explained, "I suppose that was the language spoken in your soul mate's Allegoria. Fascinating that the differences between worlds include languages."

"But why would I speak in a language I never learned?" asked Roland.

"You know it because your soul mate knows it. Just like you too have a Kingsbond to the Horned One."

"I have a what?"

"A Kingsbond," repeated the Arcane, "presumably since birth just like my soul mate."

That...that was something he should have considered. Doloran has a Kingsbond and somehow Roland inherited it. It would explain why he can hear the Horned One.

(...He wondered if that's why his reelection campaign last year went so smoothly. Was it because of the Horned One?

No.

Don't think about it. Deal with that later.)

"The Horned One affected Doloran that badly while it was active as well," added Evan, apparently oblivious to the sorcerer slightly shifting in place (which Roland knew meant he felt guilty after he himself doing it many times as a child), "he always said it was too loud."

* * *

"'Rule the world?'" repeated Doloran in disbelief so strongly that Roland could feel it. "You have been reading too many fairy tales, boy. That was not my intention."

"Then what is?" asked Evan.

* * *

"Dammit, not now," muttered Roland as he came back to himself.

"I beg your pardon?" said Leander who was suddenly next to him, startling the otherworlder.

"Ah, welcome back, Mr. Crane," said Draigfawrlanlofft, "you missed Leander's explanation."

"Did he?" Leander was confused, "but he spoke to us..."

"Yeah but he was kind of in some sort of trance," Bracken pointed out, "and half of the sigil was brighter until he...came back I guess."

Roland didn't seem to be listening. Instead he stared at Leander, now discovering the final difference he will encounter in this world.

Leander had wings, tail feathers, and -

"Why is your coat _blue?_" his mind decided to focus on. How did he miss all of that in the first meeting in the dungeon? How did he miss a pair of wings?

"Why shouldn't it be?" said Leander neutrally.

Roland had no answer for that.

* * *

Writer's block is strong this week but this feels like a good place to stop.

1\. Okay so the spell described is the eleventh spell in the Wizard's Companion. However, it only describes what the spell does and the fact that using it is draining on the caster. Since it doesn't say what happens if you cast this spell on somebody else and that this was cast on Roland by a guy whose magic is amplified by a corrupted personification of power, I'm gonna make things up as I go along.

Also it turns out this site doesn't allow images so you're all spared from my attempt with ms paint.

2\. I had many ideas what to do with Evan and the last idea was 'half-grimalkin who resembled a grimalkin but had no tail and couldn't meow/make cat noises/communicate non-verbally' and that just sounded too depressing so full grimalkin it is.

3\. It's my fic and I get to say that the alternate reality has a half-human Leander. He was decided long before I got stuck on Evan.

And to be honest, the more I write this mess, the more I want to someday write out the whole AU because I haven't lost control of my life enough lol


	9. Chapter 9

Uhhhh yeah this sure took a whole month to do. orz

Between writer's block and a lot of yard work, my momentum had been slowed to a crawl. Next chapter may be the same so I wouldn't count on speedy updates in the future, sorry. D:

Anyway, not really happy how this chapter turned out but I'm tired of looking at it so here it is.

* * *

Familiar Worn Out Faces

By Bilbo-sama

Chapter 9

* * *

"Since you have apparently missed what I had just revealed," Leander began in a stiff tone as he adjusted his glasses, which made Roland realize that the winged man did not trust him. And why shouldn't Leander trust him considering how Roland resembles a younger version of his ex-lover?

Leander held up an old tome, "This was in Goldpaw's library. It is a traveler's account of encountering a wizard who claimed to be from another world. The traveler borrowed the wizard's spell book and copied down only the pages they found most interesting."

Roland motioned to speak only to have Leander hold up a hand, "And yes, it does include the spells."

Leander paused, as if waiting for Roland to interrupt. When it didn't occur, he announced, "I believe you are under two spells that are relevant to this situation."

"What are they?" asked Roland.

"First of all, if I may be so bold, you are not under an illusion spell. You're most definitely here." Roland didn't really need this Leander's 'I told you so' tone. Was it really that necessary?

Gods, maybe if he tripped Leander's ex, Leander would be more cordial towards him.

(Why is his counterpart wearing an eagle version of that stupid snake headdress anyway? If anything, it must be a slap in the face in Leander's perspective if events went similarly like back at home.)

"Secondly, I believe you were magically split into two while you were being sent away."

Roland double-taked, "What?"

"The spell rune on your back was meant to create a second version of the spell caster," Leander readjusted his glasses as he lectured, "both versions would be independent of each other until the spell is neutralized. I presume casting it on someone else has different effects."

"Is switching places at random one of them?" Bracken suddenly interrupted.

"It may be a possibility," nodded Leander.

"Because he just did," Bracken pointed out.

Indeed, half of the rune on Roland's back was glowing again. His eyes were glazed over as if he was in a trance.

Leander felt his frustration rise a bit. This was not how he wanted to spend his afternoon.

"Are you going to need to tell him again?" asked Evan.

Leander sighed, "I suppose I will have to." When did they lose him?

"What happens if you touch the spell?" Tani suggested.

The Arcane and Leander stared at her in a mixture of surprise and embarrassment. Neither of them thought of doing that and it took a moment for Tani to bring the idea into existence.

The young woman, unimpressed that none of the wizards in the room were doing anything, marched right up to the unresponsive Roland and, ignoring all warnings from everyone, pressed on the rune.

* * *

"...King of Allegoria. A young man handed the crown too soon..." Doloran's voice was the first thing Tani heard as the world came back into focus. She hadn't heard the geezer's voice in over a month since he left but Doloran never sounded this coldly manic.

In front of her was a black pony tail resting against a familiar blue long coat she was holding on to. Was that this world's Roland?

She didn't know what will happen if she let go of the coat. Will she stay here? Or will she return to her world?

There was no use in worrying over that while this world's Doloran is rambling about how great Allegoria was. King Roland did the same thing a month ago as well. So she opted to look around.

The younger version of herself looked as though she was trying very hard to not roll her eyes at whatever excuse Doloran the Arcane was arriving towards. Doloran Crane, she remembered, hadn't even gotten around to confessing to his crush before he was brought to her world so there would be no child involved in this Doloran's tragic backstory. Probably.

Somehow seeing her eleven year old self after hearing about it wasn't that mind blowing. She just looked...like a mini version of herself. It was kind of disappointing.

Bracken, meanwhile, had lighter pink hair that barely reached her shoulders. It made her seem younger compared to the Bracken of her world. From the looks of her arm muscles, she too fiddled with mechanics and big heavy mallets.

Evan was proof that the Ding Dong Dell he grew up in allowed inter-species marriages yet it was weird seeing how a half-grimalkin would look like. He barely resembled King Leonhard at all. Lady Felicity's humanity was more dominant in their resulting offspring. However, he wasn't the youngest in their little group and perhaps this Evan wasn't as lonely.

He was, meanwhile, the only half-human in the group. To Tani's shock, Leander was fully human. The purple coat was the least of her worries but the coat color was the only thing Roland had focused on. Leander was dividing his attention to Doloran's build up to his tragic backstory (just get on with it already!) and the symbol on the floor. It looked like a mix of the body splitting spell and some other one. The red and yellow thing that she assumed to be Draigfawlanlofft (who else would it be?) seemed utterly confused by it when not rolling his eyes at Doloran.

Batu was her dad in this world. He also had the bushiest mustache and the biggest biceps she'd ever seen. It seemed like his stupid diet of having meat and milk every other day worked out considerably.

(Tani decided right then and there that she would never tell her idiot brother this fact. Gods he would be so smug about it for months.)

No one has noticed her presence. Then again, her hand that was holding on to the coat was translucent, as if she was like King Leonhard's ghost as he faded in and out while speaking to his son for the last time. Maybe this was a mind thing or something.

She can now feel something pulling at her. Some part of her knew she was being called back.

"...Alisandra," her ears caught and Tani stubbornly resisted the call to hear how it went wrong this time.

"She was beautiful and majestic. Her might served to protect Allegoria from harm. Her knowledge of spell craft and history was unlike any other."

(Huh. Roland never sounded this wistfully nostalgic when he spoke about her.)

"In strengthening our bond, I committed the greatest of all sins: I fell in love," Doloran revealed.

"What?" said Tani aloud. This world's Roland flinched a bit as if startled and the movement was enough to dislodge her. All went white again as he shifted to turn around-

* * *

"Are you with us again?" someone asked.

"What?" A confused Tani repeated on auto-pilot.

"Does that count as a 'yes?'" another voice commented.

A fog seemed to clear in her head and she was suddenly very aware that Batu had lifted her up from the waist and so she was dangling a foot above the floor like a grimalkin kit. Leander and Bracken were backing away to give her space.

The other world's Roland was still standing there, eyes unfocused. He was still...over _there_. Most likely listening to how his soul mate's tragic backstory turned out.

Evan approached Tani as, to her annoyance, Batu carefully set her down, "Are you okay, Tani?"

"I'm fine. I was just somewhere else."

Despite her reassurance triggering a relieved expression on his face, Evan's tail hung limply. Tani felt guilty for worrying the young king.

The Arcane, who had been examining the book Leander was holding, carefully closed it once he heard her speak.

"Welcome back, Miss Tani," he greeted, seemingly unbothered by what had transpired, "your recklessness provided a bit of insight."

"Unfortunately," muttered Bracken.

"Upon touching the rune," continued the Arcane, "you entered a trance that was difficult to break you out of."

"Yeah, I was in his - " Tani pointed to Roland, " - Allegoria I think. Everyone was listening to the Allegoria Was Great Speech. Turns out their version of Doloran and his Kingmaker were lovers."

Batu and Bracken tilted their heads as weirded out expressions formed on their faces. Roland the Arcane merely blinked.

Leander adjusted his glasses, "...Fascinating. Anything else?"

"You were fully human, Leander," Tani added.

Everyone except Tani and the catatonic out worlder turned to look at Leander, whose wing feathers fluffed up nervously from the sudden attention. The Arcane was the most contemplative out of all of them and seemed to come to some sort of conclusion but had wisely deigned to keep it to himself.

_Probably figured he'd never have a chance with the other Leander,_ thought Tani.

"My turn!" declared Bracken suddenly as she approached Roland. Leander shook his head.

"Tani coming back safely was pure luck. We cannot guarantee it will be the same as you," he argued.

"He's here," Bracken pointed to the rabbit-like Kingmaker as she got closer, "so it'll probably be easier."

"For Evan, perhaps," replied Leander.

"Then I'll go!" Evan announced before he darted around Bracken and Draigfawrlanlofft with speed known of his kind, only to get caught by the Arcane.

"We can't risk you going," said Leander whose patience worn thin enough that he was extending his wings to block-

* * *

Leander suddenly found himself in the memory version of Allegoria that the Horned One conjured for its partner.

Ah. That's right. He was trying to keep His Majesty and Bracken from touching a rune whose magical properties isn't fully known with his wings. In a twist of irony, he must have touched the rune instead.

A startled noise caught his attention and he carefully turned to see a surprised Roland Crane staring at him.

Leander was equally surprised.

"You're...young," slipped out of his lips.

"...What?" came Roland's confused reply.

* * *

Fun fact: This was originally going to end with the Horned One being released but this chapter was taking forever so that's future me's problem now


End file.
